This invention relates generally to child resistant caps for bottles, and more particularly concerns a cap that resists turning when rotated on a bottle neck past lock position, as well as a cap that is also usable for severing a seal on the bottle neck.
Prior caps have incorporated locking lugs to rotate past lugs on bottle necks when the caps are rotatably screw threaded onto the bottle necks, for locking purposes; however, such a cap characteristically remains loose on the bottle neck, though locked thereon, until the cap is further rotated to seal against the neck. A child, in attempting to unscrew the cap will twist it from sealed position to loosen it, even though the child cannot twist it past locking position. Such looseness can and does contribute to problems of fluid leakage from the bottle or container neck, while the cap remains locked on the neck, as for example when the container or bottle is turned upside down, or inclined from vertical.
In an effort to prevent leakage, seals have been placed across bottle neck openings; however, once broken, the seals did not prevent leakage. Also, prior bottle caps that incorporate knives to sever such seals constitute a problem in that the cutters were centrally exposed on the caps and thus were easily manually accessible, creating danger and risk of cut fingers during cap manipulation.
Wearing and breakage of locking lugs on the cap and bottle neck was also a problem, due to their construction, so that inadvertent unlocking can and did occur.
There is need for an improved cap overcoming these as well as other problems with bottles and container caps